Handheld multi-media devices can have several form factors. For example, tablet computing devices, slab-type smartphones, netbooks, or docked devices that are useful in multi-operating systems. To achieve optimum audio reception or playback for a user of these handheld devices, audio beamforms have either been oriented towards the user from the handheld device or have been oriented from the user towards the handheld device. Some handheld devices present a greater challenge for orientating audio beamforms because of their form factor and because a handheld device can be and is often moved in relation to the user during operation. These challenges can be addressed with additional electronics and signal processing; however, this approach can be costly and may affect the form factor of the handheld device, thus impacting aesthetic appeal to some users.
Accordingly, there is a need for an A/V electronic device having an integrated visual angular limitation device orientated or aligned with an audio beamform to aid in positioning of the A/V electronic device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.